A bachelor auction
by Magnusxbabe
Summary: Was he that stupid? Well, Alec would believe so. How could he ever had Magnus, his best friend, convince him to participate into this stupid auction? He was gay for heaven's sake. This was going to be a terrible night full of woman and money. Minor language and violence. Malec AU. (Inspired by a full house episode)


A bachelor auction. He couldn't believe this. This was just, why? Why did he ever let Magnus convince him that this would be "fun" and a "one time in a life experience". But, to be honest, it was all worth it the way Magnus thanked him when he told him that he would do it. He was just a tiny bit jealous when Magnus had also convinced that Jace should participate. Really just a tiny bit.

He was anxiously waiting and pacing around the room while Jace just laid on the couch, observing Alec. 'Slow down, Alec, no need to worry,' Jace tried but failed. 'Really no need to worry? No need to worry?' He exclaimed as if Jace was being ridiculous again. 'First, the guy I really really like hell I might be even in love with him asked me to go to this auction so people could buy me for a date! He probably figured out that I like him and now he is saying a big fuck you and please someone else!' Jace just sighed loudly. He was so tired of his brothers bullshit. Why couldn't he just see that Magnus was so fucking in love with him that it was pathetic.

'Stop pacing Alec, you look great,' Izzy said when she walked in the room. When both of her brothers eyes were on her she did a spin. Izzy was dressed in a skin tight black dress that touched the ground, even in those heels. The dress was covered in black glitters. Her make-up was subtle and classy, like her whole outfit. She even held a black clutch in her glove covered hands. No offense but this was, everything but Izzy.

'Izzy, you look uhm,' Alec didn't know what to call her look. She walked over to him, straightening his tuxedo. 'Beautiful? Classy? Glamorous? Outer space?' She offered with a smile that said; I know. 'Okay,' Jace offered with a face that could only tell that he was joking. Izzy just rolled her eyes and looked back at her black haired brother.

'Magnus will adore your look Alec! You're very handsome.' Jace stood straight up but never could he just raise so gracefully like Magnus. 'You're very pretty girl Alec! Don't let the mean girls let you down,' He said with his voice pitched a octave higher. He pinched his cheeks and gave him a little playful slap. 'Man up you wimp. Magnus will come the minute he sees you,' He said in a lower pitched voice. Alec blushed fiercely.

'Jace!' He said as if he said that Alec should go naked and already kiss the man. That happened when you were a virgin, didn't it? Izzy looked very amused by the scene in front of her. The doorbell rang and she murmured something that sounded like better than netflix and strolled over to the door. Alec and Jace followed her silently glaring at each other.

Alec was met by the sight of Magnus leaning against the door frame. His legs crossed and his arms dangling next to his sides. He looked so nonchalant that it almost hurt. Alec swore he saw a bit of panic when their eyes met but really, he was probably dreaming. Magnus looked… Beautiful, classy, glamorous and… and outer space. Black tuxedo pants hugged his legs like a second skin and a white basic blouse was tucked in the pants. This is were Magnus came in: over his strong muscular arms was a black glitter coat. Tight in all the fucking right places. In his hair weren't actually colorful streaks, just glitter. As if he was dressing himself down. His make up was perfect, not that it wasn't perfect any other day but just like now, it was more than perfect.

His throat went dry. Magnus was everything he was not. 'Alec, you coming?' Jace asked worried and tucked on his sleeve a bit. It pulled him out of his trance and he realised Magnus had his arms hooked in Izzy's and were already walking away. Alec just cleared his throat, grabbed his coat and followed the two, leaving Jace behind.

The auction was terrible. Alec couldn't concentrate, he was just nodding along with what the girls were saying. Not that a lot actually came near. But Alec couldn't concentrate either way, not when Magnus was talking to his ex, Camille. She looked gorgeous. Magnus was probably getting back together with her after the auction, leaving Alec alone with whoever was so crazy to bid on him, if even somebody wanted to bid. Oh no, what if nobody did.

He had a minor mental breakdown when Izzy came over, sensing that something was wrong with her brother. 'Alec, ssssht breath. Just breathe in. Yes like that! Deep breaths.' He actually felt the oxygen coming through his nose and mouth now. Izzy started to tell him a story, to distract him. 'I'm going to bid on Simon,' that nerd? 'He's clary's best friend. He's really sweet and adorable.' Izzy was going to bid on him? Really? That was one hell of a story to distract him.

'Now,' apparently she was done, not that Alec paid that much attention. 'tell me. What has got you all so whirled up?' Alec just sighed and cast a glance towards Magnus who was still talking to Magnus. Izzy just made a "ouch" sound. Camille had hurt Magnus so much. Just picked up his heart and crushed it with her long red cat-like nails. Alec had picked up the broken pieces and he had glued it together so precisely and carefully and now he was just going back to the destroyer.

It hurt him on multiple levels. 'Hey! I heard that some people want to bid on you!' Izzy was trying to cheer him up but she hadn't that much of luck. They called all the participants to go out on stage. Alec sat on the chair next to Jace who was number 4 and next to Simon who was number 6. He was actually surprised when he noticed some people throwing flirtatious glances at him but his mood drowned again when he saw that Magnus was still talking to Camille.

By the 3 participants Magnus sat down in the corner and Camille walked back to her friends. One of those said friends just offering 900 dollars for the third one. The auctioneer, a girl named Maia, announced Jace on stage. Multiple boards went up and he saw Jace glancing at Clary, one of Magnus and Izzy's friends. '1300 dollars? Will anybody give 1300 dollars for this lovely blonde boy! No? One last chang-' '1500 dollars!' It was Clary who said that. She blushed fiercely when Jace smiled. Those two were pining for each other for a long time. 'Do I hear 1600? No? Sold to the pretty redhead in the back!' Maia passed Jace a rose who skipped down the stage towards Clary.

'Why the hell did I pay so much money?' He heard Clary saying faintly. He was happy for them, he really was. He was just a little bit jealous. Why couldn't he just have this with Magnus? 'Number five?' Oh! Oh that was him! He jumped on his feet and walked over to Maia. He grinned sheepishly.

'Here we have number five! A beautiful man! Black hair and gorgeous blue eyes! He is tall and a very great company! You'll get a nice dinner and a movie with this beautiful man within two weeks, let's start with 100 now will we?' There were actually a few boards raising and Alec frowned in confusion. He was acting all grumpy all night and there were still some people bidding on him?

'600 dollars?' Maia said. Wow, Alec had actually brought up some money. '2000 dollars for pretty boy!' Camille? He snapped his head towards her. She just looked innocently at him. Shivers ran down his spine but not in a good way they always did around Magnus. 'Great 2000 dollars! Maybe someone will bid 2100? No? Anyone 2100 dollars for this amazing man?' And then, Alec's greatest fear came out. '3000 dollars!' The blonde woman stood up and stumbled a bit drunkenly. Well, a bit? Maia gasped, just like the others in the room. Jace was just cheering for his brother. But this wasn't what he wanted. He didn't need a woman to bid drunkenly on him and then when the date came, realising that he was nothing. Or regretting.

'3000 dollars! Hell number five you're doing great! Do I hear 3100? Anybody 3100 dollars?' This was terrible. What did he do to deserve this. '3500 dollars!' Alec's head snapped up from Magnus who now stood. Only woman could bid, what was he doing? The drunk woman turned to him and in the corner of his eye he saw Camille smirking. '3600!' The drunk woman yelled. Everybody forgetting Maia for a second.

'3700!' Magnus said. What was happening!? '4500!' Camille said, now also standing. '4000!' The drunk woman now stumbled towards Camille, who walked towards the drunk woman. It was silent for a moment, it looked like the drunk woman was going to win the auction. She was going on a date with Alec for 4000 dollars. 'Anybody? 4100 dollars? Really this guy is amazing!' Then the two woman were pushed aside and Magnus came strolling towards them. 'And very gay. I'm bidding 5000,' he said towards Maia.

The whole crowd gasped while the drunken girl looked defeated and Camille smirked. It was silent. 'Sold to this wonderful man for 5000 dollars!' What. Was. Happening? Magnus smiled, looking not even a bit devastated for just losing 5000 dollars to a date with his best friend that would probably end being 100% platonically. Maia practically threw the rose towards Alec and pushed him towards Magnus. He stumbled over his feet and fell in Magnus's arms who just smiled down at him.

Simon was sold for 500 dollars while Alec was having a panic attack sitting next to Magnus. Who avoided his gaze but still looked like he regretted nothing. They all returned towards Alec and Jace's apartment, the cab drive was horrible. Clary had bid 1500 dollars on Jace, her friend but soon probably more than a friend. Izzy had bid 460 on Simon, also a friend but really soon a boyfriend, based on their longing looks at each other.

And Magnus who bid 5000 dollars on Alec, his best friend, who now avoided his gaze. Really, this went so well! Amazing! His friendship with Magnus was definitely not ruined now! They all sat in the living room. You could cut the tension with a butter knife. Alec swallowed dry.

'We should give you some privacy,' Clary spoke and was already on her way to go out before Magnus grabbed her hand and dragged her back on the couch. 'I don't see why you should,' He spoke for the first time after the bidding. I don't see why you should!? Alec huffed, 'I know,' He spoke. Magnus glared at him. What did he do wrong? He didn't say Magnus should lose 5000 dollars!

'Oh really?' He asked, no he huffed. 'Yes really.' This was childish, he knew. But he didn't want to face the big elephant in the room, he just needed time. 'Oh well then please, Alexander, tell me!' It sounded like Magnus was 100% done. Probably 100% done with him. 'We should leave you tw-' Alec cut Simon off by standing up and pushing him back in the chair. 'I. Don't. See. Why. You. Should,' He repeated Magnus. Magnus rolled his eyes.

'You're just mad at me because you regret it!' Alec said and crossed his arms, not sitting back on the couch. He was still facing Magnus who sat in the chair, his head in his hands. 'Regret it? Regret what?' He asked truly confused. 'You got a stupid date with me for 5000 dollars Magnus! That's crazy, even for you!' Magnus raised up and Alec cursed himself for thinking how Jace didn't do it so gracefully and even when Magnus was mad, it was so smooth.

'What's that supposed to mean!?' He yelled and they just ignored their friends who were obviously uncomfortable. 'Magnus we are friends!' Alec was confused by Magnus's confused look. 'I would've been fine with that drunken girl or even with Camille,' he explained.

'Well I wouldn't have been fine Alexander!' He yelled frustrated. Alec frowned. 'Because Camille would be going out with me? That's low Magnus, really l-.' Magnus slapped him. Right across the face. The others froze. Magnus wasn't the violent one. Alec just stared at him open mouthed, ignoring the pain he felt in his left cheek. 'Fuck,' he heard Magnus, 'No Alexander I'm so sorry oh god I hurt you.' It was Magnus who cried. He ran over to Alec and hugged him tightly. 'I'm so sorry,' He sobbed in Alec's neck. Alec just let him be hugged. He heard their friends making their excit in the back of his mind but there wasn't his focus now. Magnus had slapped him.

'Magnus,' Alec shrugged him off and took a step back. He was the one that actually felt bad now. 'Why'd you slap me?' His voice cracked. Magnus cried harder. 'I-I didn't mean to!' Magnus's make up was running down his cheeks along with the tears. Everything in him yelled that he needed to comfort his best friend but not now, he first needed to know why.

'Magnus why'd you slap me?' he asked again, his voice steady. Magnus wiped his tears away and sniffed. It shouldn't be attractive, it really shouldn't. 'Y-You assumed I and Camille but you're just so stupid!' Alec didn't understand, but really, he didn't understand this whole evening. 'Alexander,' magnus took carefully a step forward. 'Why did all those people bid on you?' He asked. What was this for question? It was obvious right? Or was it a trick question? 'Because they wanted a date with me?' He asked hesitantly. 'Because they wanted a date with you, Alexander. Now, I bid 5000 dollars, what does that say about me?' Alec swallowed, scared for the answer. '... that you're crazy?' Magnus groaned and bit his lip. 'It is really hard to not slap you right now, Alexander. I want a date with you!'

Alec swallowed.

He stormed out.

Oh well, he tried to. Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. 'No you're not going to leave me now. If you don't feel the same you're going to tell me that right now, Alec.' The way he said his name right now, burned his heart alive. Alec looked at Magnus's hand that was still holding his wrist and pulled him closer.

He kissed him passionately.


End file.
